vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bastiodon
Summary Bastiodon is a ceratopsian Fossil Pokémon that debuted in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. Although it is normally docile and feeds on leaves and berries, it will not hesitate to fight its foes to the death when defending its young, repelling attacks with its shield-shaped head. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Bastiodon, the Shield Pokémon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Mostly male. Sometimes female Age: Varies, but have lived 100 Million years ago. Classification: Fossil Pokémon, Steel/Rock Type Pokémon, Shield Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Rage Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Immunity to Sound Manipulation, Can halt an enemy's escape and nullify their ability to teleport to safety Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Can hurt other members of its species) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Rampardos) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can take hits from Rampardos with ease) Stamina: High (Rock type Pokémon are extremely durable even for Pokémon standards. Even more thanks to its steel typing) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Pokémon are naturally good at combat. Animal-like in other areas Weaknesses: Bastiodon is extremely vulnerable to Fighting and Ground-type attacks and also takes additional damage from Water-type attacks. Bastiodon is also noted to be less durable when attacked from behind in its Pokedex entries Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Sturdy:' Bastiodon's innately tough body and incredible willpower allows it to withstand a single blow no matter how powerful, allowing it to remain in battle, albeit with grievous injuries. *'Soundproof:' Bastiodon is immune to sound-based attacks and their effects, withstanding them as if they never occurred at all. Moves *'Ancient Power:' Bastiodon calls upon its prehistoric power to manipulate large boulders and toss them at its enemy. This attack may also infuse Bastiodon with additional power, increasing its strength, durability, or speed. *'Block:' Bastiodon blocks the foes way, preventing them from retreating or teleporting. *'Endure:' Bastiodon braces itself for the next attack, keeping it from being incapacitated despite any injuries it may sustain. *'Heavy Slam:' Bastiodon pushes its entire weight on the target, dealing damage proportional to the difference in weight between it and the target. *'Iron Defense:' Bastiodon hardens its already tough body even further, greatly increasing its defense against physical attacks. *'Iron Head:' Bastiodon shrouds itself in metallic energy before ramming into the target to deal damage and potentially interrupt their next attack. *'Metal Burst:' Bastiodon absorbs the damage from the last attack it withstood and compresses it into an energy ball that it then fires at the target with even greater force. Alternatively, it can preemptively fire the energy ball to absorb enemy attacks and return along the aggressor's attack trajectory. *'Metal Sound:' Bastiodon lets out a horrible screech that grinds away at the opponent's defense against ranged attacks. *'Protect:' Bastiodon erects a forcefield that nullifies virtually any attack, but its success rate drops in half with each successive use. *'Swagger:' Bastiodon beckons the target to attack it, driving them into a berserk frenzy that increases their physical strength, but robs them of rational thought and proper motor control. As a result, the target can hurt themselves instead of launching a successful attack. *'Taunt:' Bastiodon taunts the target into attacking it, preventing them from thinking clearly and using attacks other than those that directly inflict damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Armored Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Animals Category:Fossil Pokemon Category:Species Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7